1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to user registration of software and more particularly to methods, systems, signals and media for encouraging users of computer readable content to register with a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of computer readable content for sale such as software applications, music, data or movie files, for example, available for purchase on computer readable media such as a CD-ROM®, or a DVD® or floppy disc, or available for download via an Internet connection with a web server, unauthorized access and copying of computer readable content has become more and more widespread. Currently a computer user attempting to gain access to locked content such as on a CD-ROM®, must make live contact with the content owner or licensor and must purchase or license a key to access the content. This is inefficient and does not restrict the user from making use of the application on other computers or from providing the key to others to the detriment of the content owner. What is needed therefore is a more robust way to ensure that a person accessing the computer readable content is authorized to do so. In particular, it would be advantageous to have a way to restrict access to the content so that it can only be accessed from a single user's computer. This would effectively prevent unauthorized access to the content even if large numbers of copies of the work are distributed without control.